Misfits
by Petals Open to the Moon
Summary: A short oneshot of the time Alice first met her dearest friend and foster brother, Edward Cullen.


"Can I get you something?"

Edward turned towards the timid voice, and saw a young waitress smiling at his elbow. Her eyes widened at seeing his face, and she haltingly repeated the question.

"Sure," he nodded, and he followed her to a remote table in the back of the restaurant. He sat down fluidly, pulling out his wallet. He might as well get rid of some of the grimy cash he'd found on that devil in the street. She took the money as he ordered coffee, only noticing the pale hand that offered it. "I'll be back soon," she promised, smiling sweetly. He smiled back this time, appreciating the shy liking with which she treated him. He'd met too many others. Brazen sluts that hovered in doorways, their eyes lighting up when he walked by. Not realizing his beauty could be their curse.

The bell tinkled again, but he didn't look up. He didn't need to. The tenor of the person's thoughts would reach him eventually, and he would make his own judgement without ever having to speak to them. There was silence, however, except for the waitress' pretty voice, and the sound of a chair sliding back. He doodled aimlessly with his finger on the rotting tabletop. Whoever it was seemed to be focusing intently on something else, due to the inaudible murmur of their thoughts.

"Here you go, sir," the waitress said, setting down a steaming cup of strong coffee before him.

The smell was revolting, like all human substance, but he forced himself to thank her graciously. Her heartbeat stuttered, slightly. _He's polite, too,_ he heard her think. _I wish Harry was half as kind, instead of taking to the bottle night and day. I hope he's sober tonight. I have to-_

She walked away, skirt fluttering. Edward sighed, stirring his drink. He felt bad for her, but what could he do? If he killed her husband for his pleasure, attributing his actions to the man's drunkenness, then she would be left destitute. Besides, he probably wasn't that bad of a person after all. And she loved him, in spite of his faults. Life wasn't just evil and killing, he mused bitterly. There's love, too, and happiness. Both of which he'd thrown down the drain. For what...?

 _There he is,_ whispered a voice from across the room.

Edward forgot his dilemma, and concentrated.

 _He's just as I pictured him,_ it continued. _I'll wait until he leaves._

Edward placed his spoon down carefully by the coffee cup, and slowly raised his head. The corner from which the thoughts were resonating was too dark to see clearly, even with his enhanced vision. He could make out a feminine shape, and a pair of white hands folded quietly on her lap. A cup sat similarly untouched beside her. The moment he looked up, all thoughts ceased, and they regarded each other in silence. Something glinted from the shadows, and he looked closer. Her eyes were a bright, bloody red.

His hand gripped the edge of the table. She didn't move, but he thought he caught a smile on her face.

 _A vampire? Here? What could she want?_ He concentrated for a moment, reaching out with his gift to touch any alien minds in the restaurant. Nothing but mindless human chatter, and... wait. There it was. No. Now he'd lost it again. He looked up at the creature again, and she was beaming at him. He pushed again pointedly in her direction, and was met with a strong resistance. _Very_ strong.

It frightened him.

Edward stood up, calmly emptying the contents of his drink into a nearby trash can. He wanted the kind waitress to at least _think_ he'd drunk it, and not wasted her time. He darted his head again towards the strange vampire. She had left her table, and was standing alone by herself, her figure hidden in the shadows. She was staring into space, thinking idly, as if... as if she _knew..._

He moved past the empty chairs and tables, and walked up to the door. She smiled, her sharp teeth sparkling. He yanked on the handle and rushed out into the thick mist. He heard the door reopen, and knew without looking that she was behind him. He walked faster, but the footsteps measured his exactly. The sky opened, and as light snow fell upon them, Edward stopped in his tracks, and whirled around to face his follower. Her eyes glowed back at him.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

She stepped into the light, her feet barely marking the fresh snow, and he saw her clearly for the first time. She didn't look much older than twelve, with her tiny stature and wild, jet-black hair. Her arms hung casually at her sides, and her mouth was crimson.

"Hello," she said. Her voice was equally childish; thin and high-pitched. "You're Edward, right?"

He opened his mouth, surprised, but she interrupted him. "Oh, wait," she said, laughing. Her tiny finger tapped her chin. "I shouldn't have to guess. You _are_ Edward. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Edward stared. He hadn't heard his full name for years, and here it was being spoken by a perfect stranger. "How-how do you know that?" he asked hoarsely. He moved away, wary of this girl... this vampire. When had _she_ been changed?

"Never mind that," she giggled. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alice."

"How _old_ are you?"

She laughed, and silver bells chimed through the air. "Guess!"

Edward paused, then smiled in spite of himself. "Twelve? Thirteen?"

She shook her head, grinning at him.

He sighed. "Eleven?"

"Wrong again."

"Am I even _close?"_

"Give up?"

"Yes."

"I'm eighteen, by human years."

Eighteen? He stared at her dancing eyes in shock. "And as a vampire?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything of my human life." Her pale lips curved down regretfully. Then she brightened up again. "So, are you going to tell me about yourself, or shall I?"

"I... I don't know what you mean. I suppose I'm confused as to _how_ you would know." Again, that resistance. To not know another's thoughts, after living this way for so long, was absolutely maddening.

And... somewhat peaceful?

Alice was giggling. "We'll get to that later, Edward." Her familiarity with his name was bewildering. He let her slip a delicate hand through his arm—she barely came up to his shoulder—and lead him off down the street. "You are Edward, and you were changed in 1918 by someone named Carlisle Cullen. Mm... a good man. I think I'll like him," she said absently. Then she prattled on. "He is your foster father, and is married to Esme, your foster mother. You stayed with them for awhile, but eventually—"

"Stop!" Edward pushed away from her.

She watched him in surprise. "Did I mess something up?" she queried innocently.

"No, you—you're correct," he stammered. "I..." He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I don't understand! How... how could you _know_ this?!"

The vampire—Alice—moved closer until he could feel her breath on his cheek. He looked down at her, and she smiled sadly. "Do you hear things, Edward? Things that no one else can hear?"

He gasped, but couldn't speak. She touched his face with a tiny hand. "Do you think you're abnormal? Well, I am, too. You ask how I know about you. It's simply because I've seen it. I've seen you and I going back to your father's house, and I've understood everything about you and your family." She paused, as if trying not to laugh. "I know it sounds silly, but...I'm like you. I _see_ things no one else can. I see the future."

"Wait a moment," he interrupted hastily. "You—you said that I will go back to my father's house. What did you mean?"

"So you believe me?" she teased.

"I never believed in anything before, but I'm beginning to. How else would you know everything?"

"Not everything. People's thoughts change, and the future changes with it. Either you've decided _now_ to go back, or you will in the future."

"Were they happy to see me?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I couldn't see their faces clearly. Just images." She patted his arm gently. "Don't worry, Edward. They'll be delighted to have you back."

"I hope so."

There was only a tinge of pain in his voice, but she could hear it all the same. He walked on, her arm in his, only vaguely listening to her concerned, scatter-brained thoughts. He was seeing the look on Carlisle's face when he'd left him. And what about Esme? How had she reacted to the news? Had Carlisle told her right away?

Alice pulled him along beside her, skipping as he walked. "Oo, I'm so excited to meet them! Is Esme really as lovely as I've seen her?"

Edward smiled. "She _is_ very lovely. And very kind." Then he stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute. You're coming with me?"

"Of course! I've seen it!"

Edward mumbled something about "going too far," but Alice pretended not to hear. "Oh, yes," she said happily. "You've promised to give me your bedroom, and if you don't move out soon, I'll chuck all your things in the garage."

"You're really insufferable, you know that?"

Alice laughed, cuddling against his arm. Edward looked down at her, and something like affection glinted in his eyes. She was peculiar, true, but lovable and fun at the same time. He was beginning to like her.

"Hey," he joked. "Want to lift the mind block now?"

She punched his arm lightly. " _You're_ insufferable too." He grumbled, and they laughed together, walking off down the street.

 _What a couple of misfits we are,_ Edward thought, smiling. It was a miracle they'd ever found each other...


End file.
